Her Choice Redone
by MariaTroy
Summary: He had died, what did she have left? She had another and she didn't even know it


**I do not own any of the DC comics characters in this story**

It was a dark night when Maria found out the horrible truth that had happened in Switzerland. Jason Todd, the second Robin, had been killed. She burst into the Wayne manor where Bruce, Alfred and Dick stood waiting for her.

"Where is he?" demanded Maria.

"Maria, you know the answer" Bruce replied.

She trembled and walked straight up to Bruce. Dick visible tensed. She stared deep into his eyes. Her ruby red eyes peering into his charcoal black ones.

"You know exactly what I mean. You next answer better be six feet under."

Bruce scowled. "We don't do that. You know that. Just because it's close to home doesn't give us the right to choose who lives and who dies."

Maria slapped him leaving a big red mark across his cheek.

"You Son of a-! What gives him the right to kill! Why is he still alive? If I had been there I would've tortured him to the very last inch of his life than killed him slowly!"

Dick separated them before Maria took his head off with another slap. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gripped Dick's arms.

"I will never forgive you Bruce!"

She ran out the door, Dick right behind her.

Maria ran out to the Wayne family graveyard. Mist had begun seeping up from the ground and Maria looked down at Jason's grave. Dick saw it. Something in Maria had snapped. She removed her bracelets and dropped them on the ground. She glared as the hit the ground making a slight knock on the recently dug up soil.

Dick reached out to her. "Maria, what are you-?"

"I quit the hero gig…"

And with that she left Dick in the graveyard as she flew up into the storm clouds.

* * *

5 Years later…

A woman took aim through a sniper scope at the current mob boss about to kill an innocent police officer. She saw batman on the balcony waiting for the right time to strike. She closed one of her ruby red eyes and fired a single shot. It moved through the night barely missing Batman's head smashing right into the mob bosses head. She quickly fired five more rounds taking out the guard's non lethally but silently. Without looking up she pulled a backup pistol from her ankle holder and pointed it behind her and fired one shot.

"Don't move Nightwing, or I'll put one in your lap."

Nightwing sighed and stood silently as she collapsed her sniper and put it in the case behind her back still holding the gun to him not taking her eyes off him for one minute. He knew that even if she did, if he moved she would fire without hesitation, without batting an eyelash.

"You know what you're doing is wrong Maria. If you come with me Bruce and I-"

She fired around his feet "tssking" as he took cover she took three steps back and then jumped off the roof. She took off running across the rooftops as Nightwing came out from behind his cover.

"She will shoot you one day Dick, Don't let your guard down because she's an old alley." Batman emerged from the shadows.

"No one knows that better than me, I just want her back Batman, she's so lost…so hurt." Nightwing turned to his former mentor.

"She just killed someone. She isn't hurt, she's hurting other people. Just because she hasn't shot a hero yet doesn't mean she won't if we get in her way, but in our line of work, we have too. Now go home and get some rest, it's almost morning."

* * *

(In BludHaven)

Dick Grayson sighed and rubbed the back of his neck unlocking the front door of his apartment. He put his bag down and sat on the couch. He slide out of his day cloths except for his boxers and got ready to climb in bed. When he took a second look he saw Maria I his bed wrapped in nothing but his sheets. His face turned a crimson red as he let out a rather girlie shriek. Maria opened one eye and glared his way.

"You've seen enough of this and I didn't have anything to wear so shut up and go to bed."

"Why are you here? You have your own place in metropolis!"

Maria sat up holding the sheets up to her chest only granting him a side view of her body.

"I can't… I miss you"

"Heh you have a funny way of showing it. Get out!"

Maria puffed out her bottom lip.

"Please let me stay?"

Dick glared "no."

She pulled a gun out and pointed it at him. "Couch for you then" she smirked.

He sighed and got into the bed. This happened at least once a week and it wasn't about to stop. She slid her arms around him and pulled herself close to him pressing her naked form against him. He knew he was in no position to stop her. If she felt threated by him at any time she had her hands so close to his neck that he wouldn't stand a chance. Even when she was seeking comfort she didn't trust him. Its not like he'd call batman to come see him like this. He felt something wet against his back. It was hot and slid down slowly. Maria was crying, and he knew it. He chose not to say anything. She never killed anyone who wasn't already going to die, No one innocent. But each time she pulled the trigger she killed herself and he knew that, but he loved her, so he would say nothing. She would be gone before he wakes up like usual. She was Dark Chaser…she was being chased…by him

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
